Memories and Lies
by Razial
Summary: The arrival of Faith the Vampire Slayer who has a hidden past, which is connected to Xander's Halloween memories, causes a whole new problem for the gang.
1. Chapter 1

Memories and Lies

Author: Razial

Beta: Hawklan

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its related characters or media, I also do not own Predator or any of the characters or related media they belong to whoever owns them. I do not own True Lies or any of the characters or related media connected to it they belong to whoever owns them.

Pairing: Xander/Faith (Dana Tasker)

Notes: Alternate Season 2 and 3, with changes in who Xander went as on Halloween and the true identity of Faith being Dana Tasker from the movie True Lies, Everything else in the show happened up to the point where the story starts. There will be no changes to the Buffy characters or history if I can help it, although I have had to create some new background to Poncho from Predator, so please enjoy this.

Summary: The arrival of Faith the Vampire Slayer who has a hidden past, which is connected to Xander's Halloween memories, causes a whole new problem for the gang.

Chapter 1

(Sunnydale, Behind the Bronze 1998)

The gang rushed out after the vampire and the girl he had picked up in the club. Buffy was in the lead with Xander and Willow right behind her and Oz bringing up the rear. They came to a dead stop as they watched the girl twist her way out of the vampire's grip and begin to wail on it with speed and power they were used to see from Buffy. The vampire was then flipped onto its back with real force.

"Stake?" She demanded, glancing up at them and freezing Xander in place as he recognized the girl or at least seemed to.

Buffy automatically threw the girl the stake she had in her hand and they watched as the dark haired girl turned and quickly dusted the vampire, who was just about to get back up. The girl then turned back to them with a cocky smile on her face.

"Thanks B," she said, throwing the stake back to Buffy.

"I think it's clear we have a new Slayer in town," Oz said with a small smile, having quickly worked it out and quickly pointing it out to the others, although Buffy looked a little shocked at this.

"Name's Faith, nice to meet you," the girl introduced herself still with the cocky smile in place.

Xander however was still trying to shake off the memories her face was bringing up. He had fought long and hard to bury the memories he had acquired during Halloween the year before. He knew that face and he doubted she had a twin, yet she had identified herself as Faith and not Dana Tasker. So what the hell was going on? As he met the eyes of the girl for the first time he knew in his heart it was Dana and with that confirmation the memories of Poncho came flooding back, starting with how he had gotten them in the first place.

(Sunnydale, Halloween night 1997)

Xander Harris collapsed to the floor in agony as Ethan Rayne completed his spell to change everyone into their costumes. Around him everyone else who had taken a costume from his shop also collapsed and began to change. Xander screamed as he felt himself slip away as if he was being painfully extracted from his own body. His last conscious thought was that he hoped his friends were okay.

A few minutes later Jorge "Poncho" Ramirez stood up and looked around in complete shock as he took in the town he was in. The last memory he had was leaning against his friend and platoon commander Alan "Dutch" Schaefer, also known as Harry Tasker although he was one of the few who knew that, with a couple of broken ribs and terrified out of his mind as they were hunted by something out of this world. It had killed every last one of their friends and team mates in ways that were beyond anything he had ever seen before, only Anna, a guerrilla they had captured, was still alive with them.

Now he found himself in what looked like an American town halfway across the world, it wasn't possible to just suddenly be somewhere else he knew that and yet here he was. Another thing he quickly noted was the fact he did not have any broken ribs and could move just fine, none of this made sense to him and confused the hell out of him.

'What the hell is going on?' he wondered, as he continued to look around before hearing a scream and turning around was stunned again as he saw what could only be described as monsters running around. "Shit," he cursed as he brought his weapon and began to fire.

His aim was accurate, but the bullets seemed to have little effect on the things, except to scare them off the woman they had been chasing. The woman ignored him and continued to run away.

'What the hell is going on?' he repeated in his head even more confused than he had been before. 'And for that matter, if I am here, where are Dutch and Anna?' he added, as he headed off in search of some answers.

As he moved through the town he continued to see strange monsters and other things, including a guy who for some reason was dressed as a pirate. He had been forced to knock the guy out as he tried to assault another young woman. The strange thing was he had felt really satisfied after hitting the guy, even though he had never laid eyes on him before. It was almost like one would feel at finally getting back at ones tormentor. He was getting more and more confused as time went on. He checked his ammo and found he was down to half a clip and only had one spare on him which was not so good.

"Xander, thank god I found you," a young red headed girl said, who suddenly appeared in front of him.

He raised his eyebrow at what she had called him, before getting a little distracted by the clothes she was wearing. He angrily shook his head and reminded himself she seemed to be a teenager and he was anything but that.

"Sorry Miss you must have me confused with someone else, as my name is Jorge Ramirez or 'Poncho' which is my nickname," Poncho responded. "Now what the hell is going on here?" he demanded to know, hoping this girl might have some useful intel.

"Xander stop messing around," Willow shot back, slapping him on the arm and looking very put out. "We don't have time, we are in real trouble here and Buffy is missing," she vented.

"I am telling you lady my name is Poncho not Xander," Poncho argued, not understanding why she insisted on calling him that.

Willow frowned as she heard the response and then a creeping suspicion rose up in her mind as to what had happened. It would also explain why she had found herself as a ghost which she thought had been an isolated incident. If she was right then they were in even bigger trouble than she had first assumed they were. How was she going to explain this to the person in front of her who would probably thought she was insane.

"Ok listen and listen well, because what I'm about to tell you is the truth and while it might sound insane take a look around you and see for yourself," Willow said. "This town, we are in, is Sunnydale California, it is the home of what is called a Hellmouth, which is a portal to hell, demons and monsters exist and so does magic," she began to explain before being cut off, just as she expected to be.

"Do you think I am stupid lady?" Poncho interrupted her with a dark frown, before he looked around and saw the evidence running around them. "There must be another explanation," he argued desperately for something far more believable than what he had just been told.

"Sorry I'm afraid not, I know how you feel believe me, when Xander and myself found out the truth we had a nice breakdown over the fact," Willow told him with an understanding look. "Now my name is Willow and yours is Xander. Tonight is Halloween and somehow we have all ended up as our costumes and I am afraid to say you don't belong here," she informed him, knowing this was going to hurt and his face quickly went white "You are like a spirit in my friend's body and I am a ghost which is what I dressed up as," she continued to explain.

Poncho wanted to argue and scream at this, but found himself reaching out and running his hand right through her body, which confirmed exactly what she had just told him. He collapsed to his knees and ran a hand through his hair in shock. It had to be true he realized, all of it and that meant this was not his body and in all likely hood he was dead, killed by the Predator that had been hunting him and his team.

He felt sick and wanted to throw up, but he managed to control himself and stood back up. He wondered if Dutch and Anna had managed to escape and hoped it was so. He guessed he had been killed just after they had heard Billy scream which is why his last memory was turning around and leaning against Dutch in terror with Anna by their side. He wondered if it had been a painless death, considering he did not remember being hit.

"I know what I just told you has to be a shock Poncho," Willow said, placing a hand on his arm or at least attempted to. "I know you must have hundreds of thoughts running through your head, but I need you to focus. I need your help to find Buffy another of our friends," she told him. "She is going to be in real danger considering she dressed as something completely useless and if we don't do something, she could die," she added.

Poncho listened to Willow and decided that while he was here, he might as well do something useful and so he pushed all thoughts of his death and those of his friends out of his head and focused on what was going on in front of him.

"Ok Willow. I'll help," he told her which earned him a small smile. "Now where is this Buffy likely to be, where did you see her last?" he asked, hoping for a good place to start their search.

"The last time I saw Buffy she was heading for West Avenue," Willow answered. "Which is close to her home, follow me," she added, turned and headed off.

"Whilst we go I don't suppose you can explain how it is there are a ton of monsters running around this town right now?" Poncho inquired, keeping a close eye around them.

"Most of them are not really monsters, but kids who dressed as monsters for Halloween," Willow answered. "Whoever did this has a real sick sense of humor," she added darkly. "I just hope it can be reversed as I do not want to be a ghost and no offense, but I want Xander back," she stated glancing at him.

"I can understand your desire Willow, so no offense taken," Poncho responded with a smile, easily understanding her desire to have her friend back and if he was not mistaken maybe a lover.

He could easily see the look in the girl's eyes as she glanced at his body. She either had a crush on this Xander or was in a relationship with him. This made him think of his own wife Marie and he suddenly realized she probably thought him dead, well in some way that was true he guessed, but that just made him feel even sicker than he had been. He hoped she had been able to move on and continue to live. At least she still had their two children to care for.

He had always known that one day he may not come back from one of the missions their team went on, but he had hoped he could reach a point where he could retire. He had shared this hope with Dutch and Blain who were also married. He guessed none of them would achieve it, unless Dutch had survived somehow. Like him Dutch or Harry as he was really called had a child, a young girl of thirteen called Dana. It was sad to think that the Predator had taken it all away from them and he still had no clue why the thing had attacked them. Shaking his head he fought off the memories and took another look around.

"Thank god, look there's Buffy," Willow's pleased and relieved voice quickly brought his attention back to where they were going and he noted another young girl standing close by and screaming.

He rushed over to ensure she was okay followed by Willow who quickly tried to calm the girl down. Not an easy thing to do as a ghost he considered, as she could not touch the other girl.

"Demon, demon," the girl suddenly screamed, pointing behind him and he quickly spun around and brought his weapon up to fire only to pause as he realized the girl was pointing at a car that was driving by.

"Is the girl crazy?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he glanced back at Willow.

"She dressed as an 18th century noble woman and has never seen a car before," Willow explained somewhat amused by this. "Must be quite a shock to her if you consider it," she added.

Poncho considered that for a moment before conceding the point. He then watched as Willow finally managed to get the girl to stop screaming which was not easy.

"Ok now what?" he asked, opening fire on a couple of approaching monsters which scared them away.

"First we have to get somewhere safe and then I should go and find Giles and hope he can help us end this," Willow answered after thinking it over. "Follow me, Buffy's house is close by," she told him.

"My house is nowhere near this hovel of a town you Trollop," Buffy complained as Poncho grabbed her and made sure she kept up with them. "I live in a mansion," she added, looking down her nose at Willow.

Willow saw red as Buffy called her a Trollop and really wanted to hit her before she remembered that this Buffy was not her friend, plus she was a ghost and thus couldn't hit her.

They finally reached the house and quickly entered only to find no one was home, which Willow seemed relieved about. She quickly explained that Buffy's mom had no idea about the truth which seemed wrong to Poncho. It could end up getting her killed, Willow watched as Buffy picked up a picture and they both moved over to look at it and noted it was of the three of them smiling in a park.

"I take it this is Xander?" Poncho said, pointing at the lone male in the picture.

"Yeah, he's been my best friend since childhood," Willow answered with a large smile. "We've been through everything together," she explained. "Buffy came here last year," she pointed out.

"I don't believe this, it is a trick," Buffy shouted, dropping the picture which Poncho just caught in time to prevent it from being smashed on the ground.

"It's no trick Buffy, it's the truth," Willow said calmly, just before a loud scream was heard from outside.

Poncho watched in surprise as Willow ran right through the wall before returning a second or two later, she seemed very concerned.

"Cordelia is in trouble, she needs help," Willow told him pointing outside.

Poncho didn't hesitate and quickly ran back outside and it took him only a few seconds to locate the girl in question. She was being chased by a huge looking dog beast. He quickly took aim and began to open fire on the thing, Cordelia screamed again before realizing who was shooting and quickly headed in his direction.

He did not stop firing until his clip ran out of bullets and the dog beast changed direction and ran off. He took a quick look around before running back inside to find Willow arguing with the new girl.

"Hey, knock it off," he yelled easily, causing them to shut up and Buffy to jump in surprise at his loud tone. "We have bigger concerns going on here, so put your problems on hold. I only have one clip left and then we are shit out of luck," he added with a frown.

"Who made you the person in charge, geek?" Cordelia spat, being clearly angered by his tone. "And what the hell is going on?" she demanded to know turning back to Willow.

"Ok you explain what is going on to Cordelia and I am going to go find Giles and hope he can help stop this, before anyone truly gets hurt," Willow said. "Just keep an eye on Buffy," she added before running back out through the wall.

"Well geek boy, what's the story?" Cordelia said turning an icy glare on him.

"Don't call me a geek or I'll put you over my knee and spank you," Poncho found himself saying in response somewhat surprised by the heated almost flirty reply he had just given.

By the look on Cordelia's face she had just been as surprised as he. He noted a small blush appearing on her face as well. Maybe he had been wrong about Xander being in a relationship with Willow. Perhaps he was getting close to this girl in front of him. Before either of them could say anything else they spun around as someone ran into the house from the back entrance. The guy looked at least twenty five, but he was quickly at Buffy's side asking her if she was okay, whilst Buffy backed away in fear.

"Get away from her," Poncho spat, bringing his weapon up and pointing it at him. "Or I will blow your head into pieces," he warned.

"Xander knock it off, we don't have time for this," Angel responded, rolling his eyes at the threat. "It is complete chaos out there," he continued.

"You know me?" Poncho inquired lowering his weapon slightly. "Or at least the guy I am supposed to be?" he asked again.

"Of course I know you Xander," Angel replied. "And what do you mean, the guy you are supposed to be?" he asked wanting to know what was going on.

"According to Willow nearly everyone tonight has been changed into their costumes," Poncho explained. "For some reason Cordelia has not been," he added thoughtfully. "That is why it is chaos outside," he pointed out.

"Are you high Xander, that makes no sense," Cordelia butted in. "How the hell could something like that happen?" she demanded to know, doing her best to ignore the moment that had just happened between her and Xander before Angel turned up.

"Magic, it was most likely a spell," Angel cut in before Poncho could answer. "Considering what you have seen already Cordelia I am surprised you are so close minded to this possibility," he stated.

"Good point," Cordelia reluctantly agreed somewhat sheepishly.

"Anyway help us lock this house down. Willow should be back soon," Poncho ordered. "Take Buffy with you, Cordelia can help me," he added as he turned and headed upstairs.

Angel nodded and quickly headed to check the back door he had come through with Buffy at his side. He paused as he noted it was open and approached it cautiously. He was quickly attacked by a vampire and a fight broke out. He managed to knock it to the ground, but he had allowed his vampiric face to emerge so that when he turned around to ask for a stake from Buffy she screamed and ran off.

Poncho quickly appeared demanding to know what had happened as Angel finished off the vampire after breaking off a piece of wood from a nearby counter, it was a tense exchange, but they quickly set out to search after Buffy.

Willow met them just as they managed to track down Buffy, who was about to be attacked by the same pirate who Poncho had dealt with before. He quickly head butted the man and then followed it up with a right hand that knocked the man out cold.

"I don't know why, but knocking that guy out is so satisfying," Poncho couldn't help to say, as Willow told them what she had found out from Giles.

Willow suddenly looked afraid as she pointed at a large group of vampires coming towards them. Led by someone Angel called Spike. Poncho quickly unloaded his last clip into the approaching horde, putting several of them down. Granted they did not die or dust, but they rolled around in clear pain. He cursed as he heard his gun run out of ammo.

He backed off and followed the others into a warehouse only to find it a dead end. He cursed and turned to find they were now surrounded. A few seconds later a huge fight broke out as Spike went to grab Buffy. Angel lunged at him and Poncho had had been looking for an opening quickly followed. Spike growled as he wrestled with his sire, wanting nothing more than to stake him. Angel easily blocked his attempted attacks and did what he could to keep Spike away from Buffy, who cowered in the corner.

A few minutes later the spell was broken and Xander found himself fighting a vampire and what was strange was he was holding his own. Buffy quickly swept into action now that she was back in control of herself and quickly removed the wig she had been wearing. The remaining vampires quickly followed their leader into fleeing the scene. Xander watched the vampire he was fighting quickly retreat as well.

It would be during the night as he tried to sleep that he began to realize that the memories of Poncho remained with him. He would see himself in the jungle being hunted by an unknown Predator and watched as his friends were cut down one by one. It would not be the only time he awoke terrified and disturbed by those particular memories and it would be some time before he began to put it behind him.

(Sunnydale, Behind the Bronze 1998)

Xander shook his head and broke the eye contact he had been sharing with Faith, his faraway look went unnoticed by everyone bar Willow, who wondered what was wrong with her friend. Buffy quickly introduced the group and then decided to take Faith to see Giles. Xander followed quietly still wondering what in the hell Dana Tasker was doing in Sunnydale and even worse was, what he was he going to do about it?

He doubted Harry knew where his daughter was and worse he doubted he was in the know about what she had become. He decided he would have to talk to Faith tomorrow and see what was going on. He would hold off on contacting Harry, granted it was not like Harry knew about him anyway, as he had held off on getting in touch with the guy as he knew his story would not be believed easily. Depending on how his conversation with Faith went tomorrow, that may have to change. He hoped Harry was going to be in a good mood and would actually listen to him before he hit him, which he was sure he was going to end up doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Harris Residence)

Xander lay on his bed with his arms folded behind his head listening to the music from his stereo. He was still trying to work out how to approach Dana the next day. If she was intent on keeping her cover as Faith then it was not going to be easy in getting her to open up. He had trailed her to the hotel where she was staying before heading home. He was disgusted to see a young woman trapped at that particular hotel. It was known as the place one goes to for easy sex. He knew this because his stupid ass of a father went there often. Antony Harris cared little for his wife Jessica or him his own son.

Not that he really cared for his father either and he doubted his mother had any leftover love for her husband. He wondered, as he often did, what had turned his father into the drunken cheating ass he had become. Shaking his head he hoped Dana knew what she was doing by staying there. Letting out a sigh he turned on his side and prayed that tomorrow would go okay when he confronted her. Dana now had access to the powers of a Slayer and that meant she would have a mean right hook, closing his eyes after turning the stereo off he began to drift off to sleep.

+M+

(Memory, Jungle)

Poncho stood over Anna as they watched Dutch try and talk to Billy, all of them were cooking in the heat, but there was nothing they could do to cool themselves down. Even the water's effects as they drank it faded, he wiped the sweat from his brow and looked around. As he turned to check on Anna she slugged him with a log which knocked him to the ground. He cursed as he rolled back to his feet ignoring the pain he felt. He noted Hawkins chasing the fleeing Anna and quickly took off after them with the others in close pursuit. Damn she could run he thought. He knew why she was running, but she had to see it was pointless.

All of her allies were dead and she was in the custody of what he was sure she saw as enemies, they had her bound and closely watched. Ducking under a tree branch he paused before he heard a noise that sounded like a fight and a slight cry of pain. Running in the direction of the noise he jumped over another fallen branch to find Anna crawling through the jungle on her hands and knees. Grabbing her he pushed her against a nearby tree before he noted she was coated in blood, where was Hawkins? He had been right behind her. As the others began to close in on their positions he moved forward looking for his friend, noting blood on a nearby leaf he moved closer as Dutch finally arrived. Pushing the leaves away he looked down and immediately wanted to be sick, next to Hawkins' backpack and weapon was a human being guts and what looked like some of his major organs. 'Holy mother of god, what could have done that?' he thought as he turned to face Dutch.

"Major, you better come and take a look at this," he said, noticing Dutch was checking Anna over alongside his old friend Dillion who looked damn right confused.

"Did you find Hawkins?" Dutch asked only glancing briefly at him.

"I...I can't tell," was the only thing he could say. Dutch glanced at him fully now, before standing up and joining him. The same look of disgust he had himself and then anger flashed over his friend and commander's face. The same look he was sure had passed over his own. "I think its Hawkins," he stated.

"But where the hell is his body?" Dutch demanded to know as he looked around the grisly scene for evidence as to what had happened.

+M+

(Harris Residence)

Xander shot up in bed gasping for breath and was sweating as the memories faded. He quickly got up and walked to the bathroom and splashed some cold water over his face. Staring at himself in the mirror he noted the fearful almost terrified eyes that glanced back at him. His memories of Poncho's life had tormented him for months after Halloween. He had finally been able to suppress them, but now thanks to Dana showing up they were coming back. He wiped his face tiredly before going back to bed. He had to wait for another three hours before he finally began to drift off back to sleep. His last thought before sleep claimed him was that he hoped to not suffer anymore flashbacks from Poncho's last few days. He needed a decent night's sleep before he confronted Dana.

+M+

(Motel)

Faith did her best to ignore the noise coming through the thin walls, trying to sleep in this rat infested motel was not going to be easy, but she had stayed in worse since the death of her watcher. She closed her eyes and fought off the memories of that event, which was now just as painful as the news the council had told her about her parents. That was the day Dana Tasker had died and Faith had been born, the council had told her on the day they had come for her that her parents had been killed on a mission in the Far East.

The news had stunned and devastated her. She had died to contact her Uncle Gibb who was partners with her parents. However he was missing, and trying to get anything out of their boss was useless as he was a hard ass.

The council had shown her reports they said they got by hacking the computers of OMEGA, the agency her parents worked for. They had looked real enough to convince her of the horrible news, her parents were gone and she was alone. She had left with the council that very night and soon been appointed to Angela Watkins, one of the top field watchers the council had at the time. It had taken time for Faith to learn to trust Angela, but before she died she had looked at Angela as a surrogate mother. However painful that thought was, as she still missed her real mom. She had forced all of her memories as Dana into the back of her mind, so that she could focus on being the Slayer.

The noise from the next room finally stopped and she let out a sigh as she turned onto her side and hoped for a decent night's sleep, meeting her fellow Slayer Buffy hadn't been as fun as she had thought it would be. Buffy was kinda boring, she had no adventurous spirit and she didn't seem to like being a Slayer. She didn't know what to make of her group of friends yet either, however she had noted the wary look the red head Willow had been giving her all night. Clearly she was not sure what to make of her, probably due to all the little stories she had told them. Then there was the strange looks the male Alexander or Xander as he preferred to be called shot her, it was not the normal looks she was used to getting from most men. She would have to keep an eye on him and see what those looks were all about; closing her eyes she hoped tomorrow would be a better day.

+M+

(Sunnydale, Next day)

Xander waited for his order at the local café still wondering how to approach Dana. Thankfully he hadn't had any more nightmares and had gotten at least a decent night sleep. Finally he was handed his coffee and sandwich, thanking the server he turned and headed out having already paid. Moving to the park he sat at the bench and quickly devoured his sandwich and then drank his coffee. Looking around his gaze passed over his former girlfriend Cordelia and her sheep walking past. Cordelia glared at him as she took note of his presence, clearly the bad blood between them still existed not that he blamed her.

The whole thing was a mess and he still wondered how it had come to this, one minute everything was going so damn well for them and then the next he had begun an affair with Willow. Running his hand through his hair he still couldn't say what had led to the events in question. Was it just bad timing on his and Willow's part in recognizing the feelings they still had for one another? Shaking his head he got up and began to walk towards the motel where Dana was staying, these days his relationship with Willow was shaky to say the least. After been caught Willow had basically cut all contact with him, bar Scooby meetings. She had begun to convince Oz to try again, and it would seem their relationship was stronger now. Buffy had not been impressed by the whole thing, but at least she did not blame it all on him. She seemed to understand Willow was just as much at fault as he had been. That at least had made him feel a little better in where he stood with the blond Slayer.

+M+

(Motel)

Faith looked up as someone knocked on her door, uneasy she stood up as no one knew she was here at least not anyone she knew here. Moving to the window she looked out and noted who was at the door. She was surprised to find it was Xander and if her eyes did not deceive her he was very nervous. How did he find her? She wondered unless he followed her last night, which made her wary and impressed all at the same time. As the only normal member of Buffy's group, the fact he would follow her at night when he could be attacked by vampires impressed her. Still maybe now she could get some answers at why he had been looking at her funny. Moving to the door she opened it and leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest. This of course made Xander glance at her chest, but to her surprise he quickly looked away again and met her eyes.

"Hey Faith, we need to talk," Xander said finally after a brief pause as he regained control of himself. The quick glance at her impressive chest had been unavoidable, she was stunning. Dana had grown into a beautiful woman. He had to remind himself that although he had Poncho's memories he had never met this girl before.

"I think we do at that X," Faith responded as he moved away from the door frame and let him in. "So what's bugging you?" she asked taking a seat on the bed, while he moved to lean against the wall.

"I don't know how to explain this Faith, so I'll get right to the point I know Faith is not your real name," Xander told her fighting his nerves. "Your real name is Dana Tasker and your parents are Harry and Helen Tasker," he stated, shocking her into complete silence.

'How in the fuck did he know that?' she thought as she stared at him. 'Who the hell is he really?' she added second later before finally finding some semblance of control "Who the hell are you X? There is no way you could know that," she demanded to know.

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" Xander replied. "It must be the biggest coincidence ever or it is something to do with the Hellmouth," he continued. "But the reason I know what I know is because thanks to a warlock's spell I have the memories of Jorge "Poncho" Ramirez in my head," he explained.

The name was one Faith recognized as belonging to one of her father's old friends. She had met him once or twice before he had died on a mission. A mission she recalled her father never talked about at all once he got back, not to her and not even to her mother. Even once his life as a spy became known to them, he had refused to divulge any information about what had happened. All she did recall was whatever had happened had deeply affected her father.

"You're shitting me," she finally spoke, not yet ready to accept what he had said. "You are telling me you have Poncho's memories of his entire life in your head? Thus allowing you to recognize me all these years later?" she asked. "I mean for fucks sake I look nothing like I did the last time I saw him," she argued.

"I admit you look very different, but the one thing you can't change Dana is your eyes," Xander shot back. "I look at you Faith and I see Dana staring back at me," he added much to her annoyance. "I am right," he stated.

Faith jumped to her feet and all but stalked up to him and glared at him, to her surprise he did not back away or even flinch. She didn't like the fact that she had been identified by her real name, nor did she like the fact Xander believed he could see Dana still inside her. She had locked that part of herself away as deeply as she could. She couldn't afford to be weak like Dana had been. The only important thing Dana had done in her life had been to steal the key to that nuclear bomb, the one which that whack job terrorist had tried to use to blow up Miami.

As Faith the Vampire Slayer, she had done many good things to protect people from things they did not even know existed. She had taken down vampires and demons and helped rescue their victims. She was a hero in her own right now. Of course now she was on her own as Angela was dead, killed at the hands of Kakistos. Just thinking of the name of her murderer made her shiver. She was sure the sick twat was going to be hunting her. She had cut him badly over one of his eyes. Something no other Slayer had managed to do ever, she had come to Sunnydale hoping to find help in taking the bastard down. However she was unsure if Buffy and her group would be any real help, she needed more time to see how effective they were as a group and now she had to deal with the fact that one of the group knew who she really was. This at least explained the looks he had been giving her the night before.

"You tell the others?" she asked as she finally spoke up again.

"No, this has nothing to do with them Dana," Xander answered with a shake of his head. "Now what is going on?" he asked "Why the new name?" he added.

"Dana Tasker is dead, okay?" Faith growled in answer. "She died when she learned her parents were dead. I'm Faith now and I'm the Slayer or at least a Slayer," she explained as she realized that with Buffy still alive there was more than one and neither of them could claim to be the sole Vampire Slayer. "Faith is who I'm now and you better accept it X. Don't try and meddle in things by trying to resurrect Dana, because she isn't here no more," she warned him.

Xander frowned as he listened to Faith's speech, not understanding why she believed her parents were dead. Last he knew they were both very much alive. Something was really wrong here, but what it was he could not see just yet, he needed more information.

"Why do you think Harry is dead?" he inquired, noting the darkening gaze she directed at him for asking that and he knew he was on thin ice.

"The council showed me the reports detailing their deaths, ok?" Faith spat, having to restrain herself from hitting Xander for asking such a painful question. "It was the only reason I didn't tell them to go to hell and just take off. At least as a Slayer I can do some good like what my parents did," she continued glaring at him. "Now get out of here before I lose my temper," she ordered just daring him to ask one more painful question.

Xander wanted to argue, but he could tell he was one step away from having his head ripped off. He nodded and headed for the door. Pausing as he opened it and looked back, he noted her watching him carefully.

"Do me a favor Dana, don't tell the others about me still retaining Poncho's memories," he requested. "It would just cause trouble, trouble I don't need," he added.

"Sure thing X, as long as you remember I'm Faith now," Faith agreed. "And if you don't want that I rip your spleen out, I suggest you get used to calling me by that name," she threatened him to which he just nodded his head before he left.

Faith moved to the door and watched him vanish down the road. She felt tense and uneasy as she slammed the door shut. Xander had better keep his word or he would end up on the wrong end of her fist, slumping onto her bed she wondered how X operated with two sets of memories in his head.

On the road Xander pondered everything he had just learned, which if he was honest was not much. The one thing that stood out was that the Watcher's council had lied to Dana or Faith as she preferred to be called now. He would have to remember that unless he wanted to get nailed by her. They had lied to her to ensure she went with them. That meant they had destroyed Dana, uncaring for her feelings just to gain control of her. The more he learned about the council the more he grew to dislike them.

They clearly had no morals and it made him wonder why Giles remained loyal to them. He was nothing like them and actually cared about Buffy's wellbeing. He wondered how far they would go. 'Where was the line drawn for them?' he thought. Well he was not going to allow them to screw with Dana or her parents any longer. They had done enough damage to them. It was time for him to finally contact Harry. He deserved to know where his daughter was. He just prayed Harry was in a good mood, and he prayed Faith would understand why he had to act.

Finding a local phone booth he picked up a phone and dialed a number he had memorized from his research on Harry. He waited as the phone dialed before a female voice answered. After stating who he was calling for and rolling his eyes at the female tried to misdirect him, he gave her a code word which she clearly recognized. A few seconds later she reconnected him, the next voice he heard sent a chill through him as it sounded dull and angry. Not at all like the Harry Tasker Poncho had once known. He winced as he imagined the pain he and Helen must be going through.

"Who the hell is this?" Harry demanded to know. "And how did you know that code?" he added his voice cold and threatening.

"At the moment Dutch it doesn't matter who I'm," Xander shot back and noting the short gasp of surprise as he called Harry by his former alias. "What I have to tell you is the important thing," he added.

"And what is it you want to tell me?" Harry demanded to know, letting out a growl.

"Not here over an open line. I know you are tracing me, so listen well," Xander told him checking his watch and keeping a close eye on the time. "Meet me in L.A in two days at Macarthur Park. I've information for you about Dana and trust me you'll want to hear this face to face," he added.

Silence came back at him for a few seconds, but it did not last. "What the hell do you know about Dana, tell me now," Harry all but shouted down the phone.

"Sorry Dutch, as I said not over an open line," Xander replied, wincing at the rage he could detect in Harry's voice. Their meeting was not going to be easy and he would be lucky to walk out with his legs intact. "Macarthur Park, two days," he stated before hanging up and noting he had cut it close. Another few moments and OMEGA would have been able to trace him.

He exited the booth and leaned against the wall, he was committed now. In two days he would meet Harry Tasker face to face. He just prayed he would survive what came after that. Shaking himself he turned and headed for Giles's house. He might need some help getting to L.A.

+M+

(OMEGA)

Harry Tasker all but threw the phone across the room and watched with a small amount of satisfaction as it smashed to pieces. He wanted to pound whoever it was who had just called him to bits. Gibb stayed out of his way having noted how angry his friend was. This was not the time for jokes, considering Dana had been mentioned. Harry knew he would have to tell Helen about this, but first he needed to calm down. Walking away he paused as he wondered how the mysterious caller had known his old alias of Dutch. It was a name he had not gone by in ten years. He noted the look some of the other agents gave him, but he dismissed them as unimportant. He needed to plan how the meet would go in two days, but before that he would have to tell his boss what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(LA, MacArthur Park)

Xander paced nervously up and down watching and waiting for Harry to show up, the two days before the meet had been tense ones and he had grown more and more nervous as the time for the meet grew closer. The fact that Giles was watching his back was the only thing that made the waiting bearable. Explaining the need to be here and for meeting Harry was not easy, as he had not been able to explain about Faith and who she really was. Giles had understood that he couldn't explain fully due to his promise, even if he also didn't know who exactly he had made that promise to.

He wondered what kind of mood Harry was going to be in when he showed up, hopefully it would not be a too painful meeting as he still expected to be hit on first contact. Glancing at his watch he noted it was ten thirty and close to when the meet was arranged for. He looked back and saw Giles walk past as if he was a tourist, easily blending in with the crowd. As he looked back he finally saw Harry Tasker all but stalk into view. It was clear the man was in a foul mood which did not improve Xander's nervousness over the meeting.

Harry Tasker kept a close eye on his surroundings as he headed for the agreed upon meeting area. He did his best to keep his anger in check which was not easy. Ever since he and his wife had returned from a mission overseas to find their daughter missing they had been searching for her, but their search had turned up nothing. They had slowly begun to lose hope they would ever find her again. There had been no signs of a struggle at their home and no leads to follow. Gibb had been on a mission of his own at the time and so was not on hand to keep an eye on Dana and their boss had refused to answer any of Dana's questions before she went missing as she seemed to believe them dead.

Clearly someone had lied to her about their status and she had believed them to the point of running away or worse he thought of joining whoever had lied to her. Maybe whoever this guy was who had information on Dana could tell him who it had been, then again he knew this guy could be one of those who did lie to Dana and this was all a trap. He was prepared for that though, even if the fact that this guy knew his former alias of Dutch seemed to point in a different direction. His eyes roamed the park seeking his prey even if he did not know what he looked like. Gibb was watching his back with Helen which was all the backup he needed if this was indeed a damn trap.

"Hello Dutch," a voice said from behind him and he quickly spun and shoved his fist into a young man's chest. He watched as the young man dropped to the ground winded and looking quite in pain. "Shit, I knew you would do that," he gasped as he did his best to get back up.

+M+

Giles watched as the man Xander met hit him hard and it cost him all of his strength not to turn Ripper on that guy, even when Xander had warned him something like that would happen and that he had to let it happen unless the guy was trying to kill him and so Giles bit his teeth together and waited for what would happen next.

+M+

"Who the fuck are you?" Harry growled as he reached down and pulled the young man back up and glared at him. "What do you know about Dana?" he added a second later putting all of his rage into his question.

Xander did his best not to wilter in fear at the look of pure hatred and rage that showed in Harry's eyes as he glared at him. The strike to his chest had hurt like hell, but finally he was beginning to be able to ignore the pain.

"My name is Alexander or Xander if you prefer," he finally answered Harry who had shook him a few times while repeating his questions. "I'm not a threat to you Dutch, I swear. I can help you find Dana," he stated.

Harry glared at him some more before he pushed him away and paced a little. He listened to Helen's voice in his ear through the ear piece he wore to calm down. He knew she was right, he would not get anywhere by beating this guy around, especially if like he said he could help them find Dana, there was a slim possibility that he was actually on the same side as them.

"Where is Dana?" he demanded to know.

"Before I answer that Dutch, you have to understand something," Xander responded, knowing he was walking on thin ice. "Dana thinks you and Helen are dead and has done so for a few years at best. She has created an alias for herself which protects her from being hurt, at least emotionally," he explained as best he could. "She gave herself a new name and basically pushed everything that made up Dana Tasker into the darkest corner of her mind. If I just tell you where she is you'll leave and head right for her and it will blow up in your face and mine," he continued. "Most likely she'll run, because she'll think you are impostors and she might, in her anger, attempt to kill you both and I will not have that happen," he stated seriously.

Harry listened to what he was being told and did not like it one bit. Their supposed deaths seemed to have hit Dana harder than they had thought. This was not good, if her first thought, should they show up, was that they were impostors then they would have to plan their meeting carefully. It seemed the young man Xander had a good grasp of his daughter's psych. Forcing down the urge to hit Xander again, he considered just how much of what he was being told was truth and what might be lies.

"I swear to you Dutch I'm not lying about anything I've said," Xander told him, having noted the look in the other man's eyes. "Dana is very different to the girl you remember, she goes by the name Faith now," he informed him. "When I confronted her, I kept calling her Dana and she all but threatened to rip my guts out if I did not learn to stop it and call her Faith," he added. "By coming here and contacting you I've broken whatever trust she might have in me, but I had to do something as I knew you were alive and I could not allow what the council did to her to stand," he finished the last bit in a dark tone.

Harry instantly took note of the name of what sounded like an organization, most likely the organization that had lied to Dana. He hoped Gibb had been listening closely so he could run a search, whoever they were they had just reached number one on his shit list.

"Why do you care so much?" Harry found himself asking.

"Because of a strange series of events I know you, Helen and Dana very well," Xander answered after taking a deep breath, knowing this was where things were going to get heated.

"I don't know you kid," Harry argued. "And I defiantly did not know you when I was going by the alias of Dutch," he added. "Which brings me to the question of how you know that name?" he asked after switching of the two way comm device that let Helen and Gibb listen in. They did not need to know this.

"That is where things are going to get messy," Xander answered with a sigh. "I know you Dutch and your family because I have the memories of Jorge "Poncho" Ramirez in my head," he stated meeting the waiting gaze of Harry Tasker.

+M+

(Sunnydale)

Buffy and Faith entered the library to find it empty and there was no sign of Giles at all which was odd, the two slayers looked around and found nothing. Willow and Oz soon entered as well only to pause as they noted Giles was missing and both slayers were looking somewhat confused.

"I wonder where Giles has gone," Willow mused as she looked behind the counter for any notes Giles might have left for them. "Did he say anything about not being in today?" she inquired.

"Not to me," Buffy responded as Faith dropped into one of the seats at the table and put her feet up. "Usually he's always here," she added as Oz and Willow also sat down. "Maybe he's sick," she suggested with a shrug of her shoulders before she also sat down.

"So what do we do now B?" Faith inquired, not exactly bothered by the absence of the watcher.

"I guess we plan our patrol for tonight on our own," Buffy responded after a few minutes of thinking it over. "Hey where is Xander? He's usually always here before us," she asked a second later as she finally realised the male Scooby was missing as well.

"I don't know actually, as he has not been in any classes today," Willow answered. "I thought he was sciving again," she added as she looked at Oz with a questioning gaze to which the guitarist shook his head in the negative that he too hadn't seen Xander. "Strange, I wonder where he has gone to," she wondered aloud.

Faith frowned a little as she listened to Buffy and Willow talk, so Xander was missing as well. She didn't like that fact, she doubted he'd cross her by going behind her back and telling Giles the truth about who she was, but on the other hand she did not exactly trust him either. Maybe it was just a coincidence that both were absent today. If she was going to be a part of this group then she would have to learn to trust them at least somewhat. So she shook off her suspicions and focused on the discussion as it turned to planning the patrol. She could hardly wait to burn off some excess energy she had.

+M+

(LA, MacArthur Park)

Xander saw the punch coming as if it was in slow motion. He closed his eyes and prayed it would not hurt to damn much. The blow when it connected literary made him see stars and he collapsed to the ground and wondered if Harry had broken his nose. Blinking rapidly he noted the big man reach down to pick him up, he rolled away and slowly got back to his feet. He staggered a little before he felt he had regained his balance. Harry advanced on him and subconsciously he dropped into a defensive posture without realising it.

+M+

Giles watched as Xander was hit again and this time he was going to let Ripper lose on the man, even if he was a walking mountain. He only stopped because Xander gave him a quick sign to keep back for now-

+M+

"I am not lying Harry," he stated as the other man boar in on him. "I'm telling you the truth. I know exactly what you and your team encountered on your final mission," he stated, which actually made Harry pause as his own memories of that mission surfaced.

"Lies, no one can know that but Anna," Harry all but growled as he responded. "She was the only one who saw it and lived bar me," he added as he flexed his fingers, ready to strangle Xander for bringing this up, something he fought so hard to keep buried.

"Poncho saw it before he died. His last memory is leaning against you looking back to where Billy had just screamed his death cry," Xander told him, his gaze distant and dark. "Our weapons were aimed and ready, he was shaking badly, partly due to the pain he felt from the log that slammed into his ribs, breaking a few of them and partly due to fear," he continued. "Then nothing, I am guessing Poncho was hit from the side," he mused. "Most likely a head shot considering how everything just faded," he speculated.

Harry could only stare at Xander in shock as he indeed described Poncho's last moments. 'How was this possible?' he thought to himself. Only he and Anna knew the whole story, even when they were debriefed they had kept some things back. This kid was too young to be black ops. He didn't look like anyone with connections in the government. So how did he know what he did?

"How do you know that?" he demanded to know in his best threatening tone. "Talk and talk fast before I rip your guts out," he added.

"That is not going to be easy to explain without showing you proof Dutch, and the only way I can do that is at night time," Xander answered, wincing at the look in the other man's eyes which promised pain if he did not comply. "I have the memories of Poncho due to magic, it exists Dutch," he stated. "And before you call me crazy, think on how else I could know what really happened to you in that jungle in such detail?" he pressed, hoping to make a point before Harry decided to pound him some more. "Your encounter there should show that there is far more in heaven and earth than we actually know or understand. Aliens exists as your encounter shows so why can't magic?" he argued.

Harry glared at him wanting to shoot down his explanation, but found he could not, because he was right. His encounter in the jungle with the being that could only have been an alien proved that humans did not know everything. That there were other species in the universe and maybe even on their own planet, just because he had seen no proof of magic that did not make it unreal. If the kid could prove what he was saying then he would have to believe him. 'What kind of world was he stepping into now?' he wondered.

After the encounter in the jungle his entire world view had changed, he knew things that no one else did. Even some of his superiors had been dismissive during his debriefing of what he had said, some people never wanted to believe the truth. No matter how much it invaded reality. He forced himself to relax and stepped away from Xander who also relaxed his posture.

"You have no idea Dutch what it is like to have another man's entire life in your head," Xander told him with a dark look that sent a shiver down his spine. "When it first happened I had nightmares about what happened in the jungle for months afterwards. I fought to suppress it all and I finally managed it after a while," he explained. "Then a few nights ago Dana showed up with her new attitude and alias and broke through all the barriers I had built around those events," he stated. "The nightmares are back now and Poncho's life is invading my own and it is out of his loyalty to you that I am doing this," he went on as he finally sat down on a nearby bench. "He lost his family when he died, he realized this before the magic that caused him to possess me faded," he informed him, making Harry flinch. "I can't rest until I do this, if any real part of Poncho still exists in me bar his memories, he wouldn't stop until I acted and I hope once I have reunited you with Dana that the memories and nightmares will fade again," he admitted.

Harry was a little taken aback by the heavy admission, it was far more than he expected from such a young man. He finally sat down himself. He was confused on what to believe. Poncho had been one of his best friends, one of the few who knew him as Harry Tasker even when he was going by his alias of Dutch. His death had haunted him even more than most of the others of his lost unit, trying to explain how Poncho had died to his wife had not been easy.  
He had not been able to tell her the full truth, something Marie had realized which made the pain worse and angered her even more. He checked in with her from time to time, she had never remarried. Every time he did call in on her she tried to get the truth out of him. He had promised himself that one day he could tell her the full story. If what he was being told was true and Xander had all of Poncho's memories in his head, then he knew everything his friend had.

"What was Poncho's wife's name and how did he meet her?" he asked, surprising Xander who had begun to stare off into space. He jerked around to look at Harry. Realizing Harry was testing him, he relaxed somewhat. At least he was not hitting him anymore.

"Her name was Marie, they'd been married twenty odd years," Xander answered. "They first met just out of college, Poncho walked right into her and almost sent her flying down a flight of stairs, but just managed to catch her hand and save her," he went on. "Marie was at first angry but quickly calmed down when she realized it was an accident. To apologies he took her to a café and paid for whatever she wanted," he continued as a small smile appeared on his face at the memory of something he could see so very clearly. "They spent the time getting to know one another, they exchanged phone numbers before leaving and a few days later he phoned to ask her on their first real date to which she agreed," he finished. "Their relationship was always stable. When he enlisted in the army she was not entirely happy, but she supported him," he started again after a few seconds of silence. "When she first met you she was surprised to say the least at how tall you were compared to her," he said with a chuckle, while Harry smiled as he recalled that event. "When he joined your rescue unit she was relieved, thinking it would not be as dangerous as the black ops he had been on before it," he stated.

"Yeah I bet she was," Harry agreed, while running a hand through his hair unable to dismiss the evidence now before him.

He doubted Marie would have told that story to any stranger who came to see her and it was not in Poncho's profile or in any records the government might have on him. So the only answer he could come up with was that Xander had told him the truth, that he had the entire lifetime of Poncho in his head. A small part of him was still suspicious of him, but for the most part he felt he was truthful with what he said. If he could help him find Dana then he would have earned his full trust.

"Ok for now I believe you," he finally said. "We can discuss this more later, but for now we have to focus on Dana and how to approach her," he added. "Are you up to meeting Helen and Gibb?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I think I can manage that Dutch. I have a friend I have to check in with before we do that," Xander answered, feeling relieved that things had not gone as badly as he had thought it would. "He came to keep an eye on me and now that things have been mostly sorted out he can head home," he told him.

"Does he know about Dana?" Harry asked as he took a sweeping glance for this supposed friend before locating an older man nearby who had an unhealthy interest in them. "Is that him?" he asked indicting the man.

"Yeah that's him and no he has no clue about Dana," Xander answered. "He only knows her as Faith, before he goes though he can help me explain why the council is so interested in your daughter enough to lie to her," he added as they stood up. "You are not going to like it one bit Dutch and if you decide to go after the bastards, count me in," he stated in a tone that brooked no argument before walking off towards Giles.

Harry watched him go, surprised by his offer before he switched his comm back on, only to wince as his wife's began to yell at him. He quickly calmed her down before moving to follow Xander. If he did decide to go after this Council he would be sure to make them suffer.

+M+

(Sunnydale)

The demon moved through its cave system with ease planning its next outing to bathe in human blood. It had been a week since his last hunt and it hoped to find decent prey. The demon came to a stop as it noted three red dots on its chest, letting loose a growl it looked up to see a pair of yellow eyes flash before they disappeared and then a blast of energy shot out of its shoulder before the demon could attack. It let loose a roar of pain as its chest exploded and then a second bolt took its head clean off.

The Predator turned away from the dead prey and was a bit disappointed. Usually demons offered more of a challenge. Many times it had come here to hunt such beasts and come away with prime trophies. This time it seemed he was to be disappointed. Hopefully in the week he had here he would find more worthy prey, moving of he wondered if human prey may not offer better pickings.


End file.
